Falling Rain
by 7lionclaw11
Summary: Rainpaw is a normal apprentice, Smallpaw misses his sister, Berrypaw feels unwanted. Follow their lives as they try to figure out if they're meant to stay in the clans.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hi! I'm Lionclaw and this is my first fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Barkfur walked calmly through the clearing. The experienced medicine cat knew perfectly well that he was in StarClan. A cat came up to him. He instantly recognized his mentor Nightmist.

"I am so proud of you." She told him. Nightmist had died soon after his own apprentice, Leafshade, had become a full medicine cat. Leafshade's apprentice was almost finished with training now. Barkfur wished he could have another apprentice, but ShadowClan already had three medicine cats and another one would be crazy. There had never been four medicine cats in one Clan.

"Thank you" Barkfur replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Barkfur. She told the cat who was once her apprentice. "As a medicine cat what you say can affect a leader's decision greatly. You must not let them stop the storm, Even if it rages through the Clans."

Nightmist faded away and in her place Barkfur now saw five cats. He didn't understand what these cats had to do with a storm. He had to tell the other medicine cats.

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Icestar- white she cat with gray eyes

 **Deputy:**

Thundercrash- orange tom with white feet and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Brightfur- light brown she-cat with brown eyes and a bad temper

 **Warriors:**

Mousefoot- ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Snowtail- white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Hollyfur- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Littleclaw- black and white tom with light blue eyes

Owlflight- brown tom with icy blue eyes

Bramblefall- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Stonepelt- gray tom with green eyes and one white paw

Dewfeather- light gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Rosepaw- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw- Cream colored tom with bright blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Mistywhisker- very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (kits: Frogkit)

Lilyshadow- dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (kits: Rainkit, Jaguarkit)

 **Elders:**

Juniperleaf- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Twisttail- Black and white tom with a broken tail

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Cloverstar- dark cream she-cat with brown eyes

 **Deputy:**

Pineclaw- Black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Silvermist- silvery gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Hareleap- small brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smokefur- light gray tom with white patches and light blue eyes

Duskpelt- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mistcloud- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes. One eye is cloudy and hard to see out of

Breezeclaw- black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Sunpatch- white tom with orange tabby patches and green eyes

Willowleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Twigtail- brown tom with yellow eyes

Sageheart- golden she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Queens:**

Ivyleaf- brown she-cat with dark green eyes (kits: Smallkit, Owlkit, and Cheetahkit)

Dawnwhisker- orange tabby she cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Thornroot- Honey colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Reedstar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Fishtail- brown and white tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Grassfur- old tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Lakepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Shellnose- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Freezefur- white she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefoot- gray and white tom with green eyes

Foxclaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Troutpelt- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Longpelt- black tom with very long fur

Pricklefoot- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Archwing- black and white tom with green eyes

Mistywhisker- light gray tabby she-cat

Featherfang-sand colored she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Lakepaw- white tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Graywhisker- gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Daisytail- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Redstar- dark ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Oakfur- brown tom with dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Barkfur- dark brown tom with green eyes

Leafshade- black she-cat with dark green eyes (apprentice: Pinepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Flamefur- orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Tigerpelt- pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Roottail- brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

Poppyfern- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Acornfall- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Honeyfur- honey colored she-cat with green eyes

Swiftwing- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Adderclaw- black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Pinepaw- brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Willowheart- brown she-cat with darker brown ears, tail tip, and paws (kits: Berrykit, Creekkit, Ivykit, Sootkit)

 **Elders:**

Knotfur- black tom with green eyes

Mintleaf- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**!SPOILER ALERT! Even though it is set after the newest book SkyClan is not included in this story because I don't know where they are going to live yet. !END OF SPOILER ALERT! (edit: well now I know but I don't want to include them because a lot of people haven't gotten that far and i don't want to spoil it)**

 **Also I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Smallkit loved his Clan. He loved the way the wind blew his long fluffy fur around. He loved run and couldn't wait to be an apprentice and get out of camp. He would be an amazing warrior and prove to everyone that size didn't matter. He and Owlkit would do that. He decided to go visit his sister in the medicine cats den.

"Hello Smallkit" Silvermist meowed, looking up from the herbs she was sorting.

Smallkit looked over to where his sister was slowly standing up. She would get better wouldn't she? He saw the worry in his mother's eyes when she looked at her tiny, weak daughter. Owlkit was in the medicine cats den quite a lot during the day so Silvermist could keep an eye on her.

"Hi Smallkit! Do you want to play moss-ball?" Owlkit meowed happily.

"Sure!" answered Smallkit happy that his sister wanted to play.

The two tiny kits headed outside. Their sister Cheetahkit ran over to them

"Can I play?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes!" agreed Owlkit and Smallkit. Owlkit batted the moss-ball into the air. Then Cheetahkit jumped to try and catch it. She tossed it over into a bush and Smallkit and Owlkit ran to get it. Owlkit was much slower then Smallkit so he didn't run as fast as he could have.

The kits played moss-ball for a while. It started to get dark and their mother called them over, happily purring, and told them it was time to sleep. Smallkit went to sleep thinking about how much fun he had that day.

-One moon later-

Smallkit and his sisters would be apprentices soon. Owlkit had gotten sicker since the day they had played moss-ball. She didn't have a lot of energy at all and couldn't play with Smallkit and Cheetahkit even though she really wanted too. It was like Owlkit was a different cat. She was in the medicine cats den almost all the time and was coughing a lot. Smallkit could tell that his mother was very worried. He was too.

"Do you think Owlkit will become an apprentice with us?" Smallkit asked her.

"I don't know." His mother said. She was very sad and no matter how hard Smallkit tried he couldn't make her happy. He went to see if he could get Owlkit to come sleep with them. He and Cheetahkit one of them on each side of their sister, supporting her brought her to the nursery with them. Smallkit missed the moons when his mother was happy and could watch her kits play together.

It was moonhigh when Smallkit's mother woke him.

"Smallkit please go get Silvermist!" she meowed

Right next to him Owlkit was coughing and shaking violently every time she coughed. She looked worse than ever. He ran out of the nursery and across camp to Silvermist's den.

"Silvermist!" he yowled, waking her up.

"Is it Owlkit?" She asked, already knowing what the problem must be.

"Yes, come quickly." He meowed worriedly. They ran to the nursery with herbs in their mouths. Owlkit didn't look any better.

"Oh no." Silvermist meowed, staring at the tiny kit.

Owlkit looked at her family "Mother, Cheetahkit, Smallkit, I love you." She rasped. Owlkit looked straight at Smallkit. "Wherever you go, I will watch you proudly from StarClan. I promise." She told him, sounding much wiser than an almost six moon old kit. Then the she-kit was still. Ivyleaf looked at Silvermist with grief in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. There was nothing I could do. Owlkit was just too weak." The silver she-cat told her.

"No!" wailed Smallkit, his voice full of pain as he ran out of the den and into the camp. Cats had gathered around under the starry night sky and were sadly looking at the kit. Their father, Sunpatch, who had been told to wait outside barged into the nursery. Seeing his dead kit, mourning mate, and other kit, his tail drooped sadly and he let out a mournful yowl.

Thornroot, who was still staring at Smallkit as he stopped at the entrance to camp turned to Dawnwhisker "No kit deserves to be that sad" she said quietly. Dawnwhisker nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **No it's so sad! :( Sorry for killing you Owlkit. I promise that you will be in this story later. (And I have plans for your own story!) I know I don't write very well but I'm writing this to get better at writing,and its kind of fun. Not because I'm good at it. Anyway, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Today was Berrykit's apprentice ceremony. She was exited but also a little worried. What if Redstar didn't want to make her a medicine cat apprentice? Berrykit didn't really want to become a warrior. She couldn't hurt any cat. Even though she and her siblings kept their claws sheathed Berrykit was still very careful not to hurt them. She knew they thought she was weak but she didn't care. When she tried to tell her mother this Willowheart told her that fighting isn't all that warriors did and that fighting cats from other clans to defend your own clan was different. Maybe that was true but it didn't matter.

A medicine cat's job was amazing! How could plants have so much healing power? She loved watching ShadowClan's three medicine cats.

When Barkfur saw her he usually meowed something like "This Clan already has too many medicine cats and we don't need another one."

Leafshade seemed nicer. She usually didn't mind if Berrykit asked her questions. One time she had asked Berrykit if she would be willing to give up ever having a mate or kits to be a medicine cat. Berrykit had thought for moment and said yes. She would do anything to be a medicine cat.

She heard Redstar call the clan to a meeting. They knew that it was for their apprentice ceremony. Berrykit looked at her sister Ivykit as they went outside. She looked exited and not worried at all. Redstar called Ivykit's name first.

"Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Swiftwing. I hope Swiftwing will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Swiftwing you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Poppyfern, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Ivypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.

Swiftwing and Ivypaw touched noses. Then the Clan shouted Ivypaw's name.

"Ivypaw, Ivypaw, Ivypaw!"

Sootpaw and Creekpaw's ceremonies were similar. Honeyfur was chosen to be Sootpaw's mentor and Acornfall was chosen to be Creekpaw's mentor. Then Barkfur spoke.

" I know that some cats think our Clan has far too many medicine cats but you cannot force a cat to be something they do not want to be. I have chosen a cat who has shown great interest in following the path of a medicine cat. Your newest medicine cat will be Berrypaw." He meowed.

Berrypaw heard cats start to whisper to one another. They were meowing about how he had not used the right words for the ceremony and how they had never heard of a Clan with four medicine cats. Redstar did not seem to mind.

"Berrypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Barkfur?" Redstar asked her.

"Yes, Redstar" She answered happily. It made sense to her now why Barkfur was her mentor because Leafshade was already mentoring Pinepaw.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Barkfur meowed.

"The good wishes of ShadowClan will go with you." Redstar meowed, finishing the ceremony.

Berrypaw stepped forward and touched noses with her mentor.


End file.
